


Not so free in America

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Microphilia, Shrinking, shrinking ray, size play, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microphilia fanfic in which Agent Coulson is shrunken down and Steve Rogers (a.k.a Captain America) takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so free in America

Tony had created a gun which was supposed to make transporting dangerous prisoners easier. Well, having your prisoners become smaller did in fact make it easier to handle, their powers, also growing smaller than before. What they never expected was this weapon to malfunction and fire into an already pissed off Agent Coulson. Making a very, very long fighting short, Phil was pissed of angry with Tony, almost got stepped on twice, a shrinking gun was broken (with no way to revert his size again) and a very concerned Captain America decided to scoop up Phil in his hands, and walk away from the still screaming group of avengers telling them to stop fighting and start looking for solutions.

Phil obviously protested inside of Roger’s hands, they where big and made him feel vulnerable. He was angry, disoriented, and hungry. Though the thought of his childhood hero caring enough for him to get him out of a discussion was comforting.

It didn’t take much to arrive at Cap’s room in the avenger’s tower. Steve was still holding Agent Coulson in his cupped up hands when they arrived to the door. He withdrew one of his hands from the tiny figure that was Phil to open the door. The room was big and clean, as Steve entered the room he closed the door behind him, put up again his free hand in a sort of protective stance above his other hand and Phil and walked towards his desk. He flatted out his hand on the desk and Phil took this as a queue to walk down of his hand.

"Thanks for that, I guess." Said Phil, in a very soft volume, Steve heard it anyways and just nodded his head. "So, do you need anything?" "Apart from getting back to my normal size?" Steve winced, "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be taking this out on you, maybe something to eat?" Rogers obliged and even though he knew Phil wasn’t going to eat it all, he placed a bread on the toaster. Some awkward silence lingered until there was a soft pop indicating that the toast was ready, Cap cut out the corner of the bread and handed it over to Phil, who ate it silently.

Steve could only think of one thing while they where both eating. Phil is damn cute in this new tiny size, and although this was hard on Phil, Cap was glad to be able to spend some time with him, who knows how long he would be of this size.

"You know, I was thinking that at your current situation, you might not want to stay in your apartment. You know, it would be kind of hard. You could stay at mine if you want to…"

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably continue if I get inspired, but most probably won't...


End file.
